


Releases

by Kalloway



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sono and Seiji have a little ritual.





	Releases

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sept. 22, 2015. "For luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'book'. I'd forgotten how earnest and oddly endearing these two are..."

Despite knowing Sono's release schedule in as much detail as Seiji knew his own and despite seeing proofs and new art and everything else that went into each manga volume, each time Sono had a new tankouban come out was worthy of celebration. Sono did the same for him, humoring him through a fancy dinner and being given a new copy of the book wrapped in colorful tissue paper. It was a ritual that made the rush to deadlines and the agony of new color art completely worthwhile. Sono's soft smile at the sight of a book he'd already seen was the carrot that kept Seiji moving through the longest of nights. 

But the best part came after the dinner when Seiji would take Sono home, or Sono would take Seiji home, and the book would be placed on the shelf beside the others, one in a row of gifts, a chronicle of careers marching forward. Then...

"Seiji, come to bed."

Seiji's attention was no longer on manga and the naughty girls that Sono drew. Now there was just Sono, in the doorway, shirt unbuttoned and just enough skin showing that Seiji wanted to finish unwrapping him. 

It was a night without deadlines, after all. Everything could be drawn out.


End file.
